Limonade, Citron Vert et Glaçons
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Age-up UA. Chloé et Nathaniel vont bientôt se marier. Mais sous ce magnifique mariage qui se profile à l'horizon, un seul problème persiste. Et pour Chloé, il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait le régler.


**Titre :** Limonade, Citron Vert et Glaçons

 **Pairing :** Chlonath (Chloé x Nathaniel)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

 **Résumé :** Age-up UA. Chloé et Nathaniel vont bientôt se marier. Mais sous ce magnifique mariage qui se profile à l'horizon, un seul problème persiste. Et pour Chloé, il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait le régler.

* * *

Chloé se tenait debout devant l'îlot de sa cuisine et remplissait un grand verre de Coca. Une fois que la bouteille fut posée sur le comptoir, elle s'empressa de vider son verre d'une traite, puis soupira ouvertement. Mais ce n'était pas un soupir de contentement comme si elle appréciait sa boisson. C'était plutôt un soupir agacé. Elle voulait faire partir l'anxiété qui la rongeait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

La raison était simple : elle attendait un invité. Ce qui était, au passage, ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, et elle n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être stressée par sa venue. Bon sang, il était pratiquement de sa famille... !

Passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, elle prit une inspiration et soupira faiblement, les yeux clos, avant de se resservir un verre tout aussi grand que le précédent.

Elle avait l'impression que si elle buvait un maximum de boisson pétillante, elle se débarrasserait plus vite du nœud qui se formait dans son estomac. Comme le Coca était en quelque sorte de l'acide, cela devrait fonctionner, non ? Mais en claquant son verre à nouveau vide sur le comptoir en bois, elle constata que les images qu'elle avait vu sur internet ne marchaient pas vraiment. Frustrée, elle claqua sa langue au palais et se remplit un troisième verre. Même si Chloé abandonnait facilement d'un point de vue global, elle n'en restait pas moins tenace. Alors elle boirait tant que son appréhension ne serait pas partie, décida-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres maquillées de gloss.

Cependant, alors qu'elle voulait saisir à nouveau la bouteille de Coca, une autre main -plus grande- vint lui arracher sa réserve de cola. La blonde fronça automatiquement les sourcils et fusilla du regard de celui qui avait osé faire ça. Ses deux orbes bleus rencontrèrent des yeux turquoises et des cheveux roux.

« Eh, ça suffit avec le Coca. » Sermonna Nathaniel. « Je sais que tu es stressé, mais calme-toi un peu sur la boisson. »

« Je ne suis pas stressé ! » Siffla-t-elle, poings fermés. « J'ai soif ! J'ai bien le droit de boire, non ?! »

« Oui mais pas de tout vider. Est-ce que tu sais au moins combien il y a de morceaux de sucre dans _une seule_ bouteille ? » Répondit-il en l'agitant par le bouchon.

« Et à quoi ça me servirait de le savoir ? » Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Il lâcha un soupir éreinté et passa derrière Chloé pour accéder au frigo qui se trouvait un mètre sur sa gauche. La blonde en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone qui était posé sur le comptoir. Il était déjà 15h07. Son invité n'allait pas tarder...

« Je dis juste que si tu continues à en boire autant, tu vas finir par choper le diabète. » Dit Nathaniel pendant qu'il rangeait le Coca à l'intérieur et que la blonde se moquait dans son dos.

« Moi ? Attraper le diabète ? C'est ridicule » Lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Personne dans ma famille n'a le diabète. Alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais commencer par l'avoir. »

« Peut-être bien oui, mais justement, ce n'est pas parce qu'aucun membre de ta famille ne l'a eu, que toi, tu ne peux pas l'avoir. »

Nathaniel referma la porte du frigo et s'approcha de Chloé, qui s'était retourné et avait appuyé ses reins contre le comptoir. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les bras de cette dernière et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Quand bien même tu sois la grande Chloé Bourgeois, fille du maire de Paris et accessoirement ma future femme, tu n'es pas immunisé. C'est comme le cancer tout le monde l'a. Il se déclenche ou il ne se déclenche pas. » Dit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Chloé pinça les lèvres et sembla réfléchir aux paroles de son fiancé, avant de faire tomber ses bras le long du corps, de lever la tête au ciel et de gémir d'un air dramatique.

« Ugh, je déteste quand tu ramènes ta science. On dirait Max et ses pourcentages. »

Cela fit rire le rouquin, qui fut soudainement coupé par la sonnette de l'entrée. Chloé sursauta brièvement et resta crispée, les yeux rivés sur les plis de la chemise violette de son compagnon. Nathaniel lui frotta les bras pour la rassurer et finit par l'appeler dans un « hey » à voix basse.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard doux du rouquin, il parla à nouveau.

« Ça va bien se passer, crois-moi. Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. Est-ce que... tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ? » Proposa-t-il.

La fille du maire se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à l'occasion qui se présentait pour fuir devant son invité et ne pas l'accueillir d'elle-même, avant de secouer mentalement la tête et de redescendre sur Terre.

« Non. Si je me défile maintenant, je ne serais pas capable de lui faire face pour... la suite. »

« Bien. Alors, vas-y. » Encouragea Nathaniel en posant un rapide bisou sur le front de sa dulcinée et en la relâchant de son emprise. « Je prépare les boissons pendant ce temps. »

« D'accord. Et n'oublie pas : Limonade avec une rondelle de citron vert sur le rebord et des glaçons. C'est comme ça qu'il préfère sa boisson. »

« Oui, ça fait la troisième fois que tu me le répètes depuis ce matin. » Fit-il remarquer en ouvrant un placard où se trouvait des tas de verres de différentes tailles.

« Pour être sûre et certaine que tu le saches. »

« Oui oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Arrête de le faire attendre plus longtemps devant la porte d'entrée, sinon il va croire que nous ne sommes pas là. » Sermonna-t-il en levant les bras vers le placard.

Chloé hocha la tête et quitta l'îlot de la cuisine avant de s'arrêter dans un halètement et de pivoter une nouvelle fois vers son fiancé.

« Vite, comment je suis ?! » Demanda-t-elle rapidement en se redressant, le dos droit.

Le concerné cligna des yeux pendant qu'il déposait lentement les deux longs verres qu'il avait dans chaque mains sur le comptoir.

« Tu poses vraiment la question ? » S'étonna le rouquin en haussant les sourcils.

« Nath ! Réponds juste ! » S'impatienta la blonde en tapant du pied et en fermant les poings fermés.

Nathaniel gloussa et l'observa d'un œil critique, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Coiffée de son éternelle queue de cheval haute et de son maquillage parfait, elle portait un débardeur noir sur lequel une abeille jaune était dessinée et un gilet jaune couvrait ses bras. Elle portait également un jean blanc ainsi que des ballerines noires. Des longues boucles d'oreilles dorées pleine de fils et un fin collier -qui reposait sur sa clavicule, complétaient le tout.

« Tu es magnifique, chérie. »

Chloé sourit d'un air suffisant et jeta sa queue de cheval par-dessus son épaule d'un geste hautain.

« Ha ! Je le savais. » Lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, tandis que Nathaniel levait les yeux au ciel.

La blonde arriva dans l'entrée en quelques enjambées et fit une petite pause pour se calmer. La main sur la poignée, elle inspira et expira son trop-plein d'air, avant d'ouvrir la porte dans un léger craquement.

En face d'elle se trouvait son majordome. Ou plus précisément, son _ancien_ majordome, maintenant qu'elle ne vivait plus à l'Hôtel et avait son propre appartement avec Nathaniel...

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il portait toujours le même costume noir et la même chemise blanche, ses cheveux bruns froncés étaient toujours impeccablement coiffés, sa moustache était toujours aussi fine et bien taillé, et ses yeux verts olive étaient toujours aussi brillants lorsqu'il croisait le regard de la blonde.

Et pour une Chloé qui était anxieuse pendant toute la matinée, le fait de croiser ce regard chaleureux l'apaisa immédiatement et lui fit presque oublier ce pourquoi son majordome était venu.

Il se tenait droit comme un i mais avait cependant une main tendue vers la sonnette à côté de la porte, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à signaler une seconde fois sa présence à son hôte. Il reprit nonchalamment son bras et le plaça contre son buste, la main sur son cœur, puis fit une légère courbette à Chloé alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un fin sourire.

« Mademoiselle. » Salua-t-il. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Vous êtes resplendissante. »

« Jean-Michel ! » S'exclama la fille du maire en l'enlaçant puis en se retirant à toute vitesse. « Entrez, ne restez pas planté dans le couloir, voyons ! »

Chloé recula pour qu'il puisse entrer dans leur appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, la blonde referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon-cuisine, son majordome sur les talons.

Nathaniel, toujours partiellement caché derrière le comptoir en bois, leva les yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il abandonna les boissons qu'il était en train de préparer et contourna l'îlot pour s'approcher de l'homme à la moustache.

« Nathaniel. C'est également un plaisir de vous revoir. » Salua le plus vieux en tendant la main.

« Moi de même, Jean-Claude. » Répondit le rouquin en lui serrant la main.

Mais en voyant la surprise et la confusion qui passait sur les traits du majordome, l'artiste peintre fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui-... Oh mon dieu. J'me suis trompé de prénom, c'est ça ?! » Paniqua-t-il. « Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, je croyais que... enfin, j'étais persuadé que-... »

Devant l'embarras évident de Nathaniel à propos du nom de son majordome, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de glousser derrière sa main. Elle décida finalement de lui venir en aide en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Eh, relax. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame. »

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça ! » Accusa Nathaniel en sursautant,les joues roses de honte.

« Roh, c'est bon ! Jean-Claude ou Jean-Patrick, quelle importance ? C'est pareil. » Rétorqua la blonde en balayant ses accusations d'un revers de la main.

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« Si je peux vous rassurer, même si vous vous trompez de deuxième prénom, ce n'est pas très grave. J'étais simplement surpris d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que Mademoiselle prononcer un nom différent. » Assura le majordome.

« Ah ! Tu vois ? » Enchaîna Chloé d'un air béat en balançant ses bras vers son ancien serviteur.

Nathaniel bourdonna négativement, l'air toujours contrarié contre la fille du maire, avant de soupirer de dépit et de retourner son attention vers l'homme aux yeux olives.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » S'excusa-t-il à nouveau.

« Ce n'est rien. Mais si vous avez peur de vous tromper de deuxième prénom, vous pouvez m'appelez Jean tout court. » Offrit alors poliment le majordome.

« Bonne idée. » Approuva le rouquin en opinant du chef.

Un court silence s'installa, et le majordome choisit ce moment pour tendre le sac en papier qu'il gardait dans son autre main vers les deux futurs mariés.

« Tenez. Marlena a insisté pour que je vous apporte ceci. »

Pendant que Nathaniel répondait qu'il n'était pas obligé de ramener quelque chose, Chloé s'enthousiasma dans un cri de joie et empoigna le sachet pour regarder à l'intérieur, pressé de découvrir son contenu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en sortant une boîte carré joliment emballée d'un flot rouge.

« Ce sont des nouveaux chocolats que Marlena a confectionné spécialement pour vous. Elle espère qu'ils vous plairont. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont très bons. Merci, Jean-Baptiste. Vous la remercierez de ma part. Enfin, de notre part à tous les deux, je veux dire. » Se corrigea la blonde en jetant une œillade vers Nathaniel qui hochait automatiquement la tête.

« Vous pouvez toujours passer à l'Hôtel pour la remercier en personne, vous savez. » Proposa doucement son majordome dans un petit sourire, les mains derrière le dos.

« Non. » Refusa immédiatement la fille du maire. « Je ne veux pas croiser mon père, et vous savez très bien pourquoi. »

Alors que l'homme à la moustache fermait ses paupières en signe de compréhension, Chloé se détourna de lui et alla déposer la boîte de chocolats sur la table basse en verre qui se trouvait juste à côté. Une grimace s'était emparé de ses traits à la mention de son paternel, mais elle secoua bien vite la tête pour le chasser de ses pensées et reprendre un visage impassible. Le dos tourné, elle ne remarqua pas le regard contrit que son majordome lança au rouquin, ni le sourire pincé de son fiancé qu'il reçut en guise de réponse.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers les deux hommes, Nathaniel retournait derrière leur îlot tandis que son invité avait toujours les mains dans le bas de dos et regardait la blonde dans l'attente, comme s'il était encore sous ses ordres.

« Venez, Jean-Paul. Ne restez pas debout comme un vulgaire piquet. » Permit Chloé en s'asseyant sur le canapé beige et en faisant un geste de la main vers le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face.

Pendant qu'il s'installait en silence, Chloé écarquillait les yeux à la vue des chocolats qui scintillaient pratiquement lorsqu'elle ouvrait la boîte. Chaque chocolats avaient une nuance différentes de bruns et des motifs de toutes sortes décoraient le dessus des mets. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait donnait l'eau à la bouche, et si son majordome n'avait pas prit la parole, elle les auraient tous engloutit d'une seule bouchée.

« Si je me souviens bien, Marlena a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs parfums à l'intérieur : pistache, framboise, caramel, praliné, noisettes, et violette je crois. »

Chloé fredonna et en piocha un -le plus clair- entre ses ongles manucurés et le glissa entre ses dents pour le croquer. Caramel. _Succulent_ , conclu-t-elle rapidement en appréciant la saveur qui se dégageait dans sa bouche. Elle s'enfonça ensuite dans le dossier du canapé et croisa les jambes.

C'est à cet instant que Nathaniel apparu tranquillement en bout de table pour déposer les deux longs verres devant leur propriétaire, puis il repartit derrière le comptoir -certainement pour aller chercher son propre verre.

La fille du maire grimaça en remarquant que le rouquin lui avait donné de la simple eau minérale. Mais elle fut bien vite tiré de ses observations par la voix de son majordome.

« Oh... » S'émerveilla-t-il alors qu'il levait les yeux vers sa protégée. « Vous vous êtes souvenue que j'aimais la limonade avec une tranche de citron vert et des glaçons, Mademoiselle ? »

« Pour qui me prenez vous, Jean-Luc ? Bien sûr que je m'en suis souvenue. » Frima Chloé, le nez en l'air.

Les traits de son majordome se détendirent et son regard fondit littéralement, de même qu'un doux sourire étirait ensuite ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes vraiment gentille, Mademoiselle. »

Alors qu'elle allait continuer la conversation pour dire à quel point elle était effectivement gentille, un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention ainsi que celle de son ancien serviteur -qui buvait enfin une gorgée de sa boisson. C'était Nathaniel qui s'approchait gauchement de la table, un verre en main. Il regarda Chloé d'un air incertain.

« Chlo, est-ce que... tu veux que...? » Commença-t-il maladroitement en pointant la pièce d'à côté.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis comprit finalement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui demandait si elle voulait qu'il la laisse seule avec son majordome le temps de leur conversation. Elle mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue et fixa les deux orbes turquoises de son fiancé en espérant y trouver une réponse.

Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à demander à Jean-Marc ce qu'elle souhaitait dans le cas où elle se retrouvait toute seule avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas autant avoir peur, mais sa demande était tout de même importante, elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre cela à la légère. D'autant plus que le nœud dans son estomac commençait à se reformer et qu'elle sentait l'angoisse reprendre timidement le dessus sur son self-control.

Elle déglutit et hocha négativement la tête, les yeux fermés. Elle ré-ouvrit les paupières et pensa à ce moment-là que Nathaniel, malgré le fait qu'il gigotait discrètement sur place et semblait mal-à-l'aise, était toujours aussi beau à ses yeux.

« Non » Répondit-elle doucement avant de faire un mouvement de tête vers la place sur le canapé à côté d'elle. « Viens là. »

Le rouquin lui fit un petit sourire et combla la distance qui les séparaient. Il se pencha pour déposer son propre verre sur la table basse dans un tintement, et s'assit enfin sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Il lui présenta sa main dans laquelle Chloé glissa instinctivement la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble.

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit à nouveau la blonde et elle fut mentalement reconnaissante envers son fiancé. Elle savait qu'avec l'artiste peintre à ses côtés, elle pourrait puiser assez de forces dans sa présence pour trouver le courage dont elle avait besoin. La fille du maire, qui s'était moqué d'Adrien lorsqu'il avait mentionner le fait que Marinette avait le pouvoir de lui donner de la force dans les moments difficiles et qui lui avait reproché de regarder trop d'animés, se rendait maintenant compte que ce n'était pas des niaiseries.

Le cœur battant de plus en plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, Chloé atteignit son verre pour prendre une gorgée d'eau fraîche qui s'éparpilla dans toute sa cage thoracique et reposa sa boisson sur la table basse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et resserra ses doigts contre ceux du rouquin.

« Alors voilà : je vous ai invité aujourd'hui parce que j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose d'important. » Commença-t-elle.

« Si c'est pour me demander d'aller parler à votre père, Mademoiselle, je crains de devoir vous présentez mes excuses. » Répliqua-t-il calmement avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Il avait les paupières fermées et ne voyait pas les visages confus des deux jeunes. « Il se trouve que j'ai essayé de raisonner votre père et de le convaincre d'accepter votre mariage mais Monsieur Bourgeois ne compte malheureusement pas changer d'avis. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, je-... » S'arrêta aussitôt Chloé avant de grogner et de secouer la tête.

Elle concentra son attention sur son majordome, inspira par le nez, et répondit d'un ton sérieux.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir essayer, Jean-Pascale. Je sais que vous voulez m'aider, mais ne recommencez plus. Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre emploi à cause de nos différents familiaux. »

Son majordome baissa les yeux sur sa limonade et haussa doucement les épaules, comme si le fait de se faire virer ne serait pas une grosse affaire.

« Le travail n'est plus aussi plaisant depuis que vous êtes partie, Mademoiselle. » Admit-il calmement.

Les traits tirés de Chloé se ramollirent et elle ne put que sourire affectueusement à l'homme qui avait veillé sur elle pendant toute son enfance.

« Merci, Jean-Jacques. Ça me touche. » Avoua-t-elle.

Elle resserra brièvement son emprise sur les doigts calleux de Nathaniel qui répondit à son tour par une douce pression.

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ceci que je voulais vous demander. »

L'ancien serviteur finit d'avaler la gorgée de limonade qu'il était en train de boire et retira son verre de ses lèvres.

« Oh... » Lâcha-t-il simplement pour ensuite reposer son verre sur la table. « Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir sauter aux conclusions hâtives. Dans ce cas, je vous écoute, Mademoiselle. »

Il se redressa, le dos toujours aussi droit, et attendit patiemment que sa protégée reprenne la parole. Chloé contracta sa mâchoire, mordilla brièvement sa lèvre inférieure, atteignit son verre d'eau pour boire une gorgée, et finit par prendre la parole d'une voix neutre après quelques secondes de concentration.

« Comme vous le savez, mon père n'a pas accepté le fait que ma relation avec Nathaniel devienne aussi sérieuse. Il croyait que ce n'était qu'une simple amourette d'adolescente et que j'allais finir par m'en séparer pour épouser un homme beaucoup plus riche, beaucoup plus influent, et socialement plus élevé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on emménage ensemble, qu'on se fiance et encore moins qu'un mariage allait se prévoir. » Raconta-t-elle dans un petit gloussement sadique et amer à la fois.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que le rouquin se pencha silencieusement vers la table basse pour manger un des chocolats offerts avant de se redresser sans aucun commentaire. Elle continua ses explications.

« J'avais beau lui répéter que Nathaniel était le plus gentil, le plus adorable et probablement le seul garçon de la Terre à pouvoir supporter mon sale caractère, il refusait de croire qu'il était fait pour moi, aussi opposés que nous étions. Quand il a évoqué le sujet de la richesse et que je lui ai dit me ficher éperdument de l'argent que Nathaniel pouvait engranger s'il arrivait à faire décoller sa carrière d'artiste, il est tombé des nues. »

« Oui, je me souviens de ce moment. » Acquiesça le majordome d'un bref mouvement de la tête. « Monsieur Bourgeois était tellement abasourdi qu'il a ensuite accusé Nathaniel de vous avoir retourner le cerveau. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! » Se remémora la fille du maire avant de souffler un rire.

Mais ce qu'elle ne mentionnait pas -et que Jean-Christophe non plus d'ailleurs, c'est que son père avait également clamer que Nathaniel était ce genre de « pièce rapportée » qui foutait la merde dans l'autre famille. Qu'il était impossible pour lui de reconnaître un homme qui montait sa petite princesse contre lui. Et qui plus est, ne faisant même pas partie de la haute société et qui n'avait rien à apporter à leur richesse déjà bien grande.

Chloé se souvenait maintenant qu'elle avait eue un soudain mal de crâne quant aux accusations que son père avait proliféré à l'encontre de son futur mari. Blessée et irritée, elle n'avait pas supporté bien longtemps ses critiques et avait vite déguerpit de l'Hôtel, non sans jurer à son père qu'il ne ferait pas parti de la liste des invités et qu'il ne la reverrait plus mettre les pieds au Grand Paris.

La voix de l'artiste peintre la sortit rapidement de ses pensées et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Attends, sérieux ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »

Chloé lui jeta un regard désolé, un sourire triste ainsi qu'une petite pression sur sa main.

« J'étais de mauvaise humeur quand je suis rentrée. Je ne voulais pas en parler et puis... » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Les jours ont passés, tu m'as laissé l'espace dont j'avais besoin, et j'ai fini par oublier qu'il m'avait dit ça. Par la suite, tu ne m'as plus jamais redemander pourquoi j'avais été en colère ce soir-là. »

La blonde observa Nathaniel qui restait silencieux pendant quelques secondes, méditant sur ses explications, avant d'apercevoir un petit sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres. Elle croisa ses deux orbes turquoises, d'où une lueur taquine luisait légèrement.

« En même temps, vu les raisons pour lesquelles tu te mets en colère, parfois... »

« Pardon ?! Les raisons pour lesquelles je me mets en colère sont parfaitement légitime, d'abord ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en le frappant gentiment sur la jambe pendant qu'il arquait un sourcil septique.

« Vraiment ? Une fois, tu t'es mise en colère parce que je n'avais pas liké une de tes photos sur Instagram. »

« Évidemment ! J'ai un nombre minimum de like par photos à respecter, je te rappelle ! »

Le rouquin roula des yeux.

« Tu postes une trentaine de photo de toi par jour. J'peux pas tout liker non plus. » Fit-il valoir.

« Bien sûr, que tu peux ! Je dois absolument conserver ma popularité sur les réseaux sociaux ! »

« La seule personne pour laquelle tu dois te soucier d'être toujours populaire, c'est moi. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, un seul de _mes_ likes vaut au moins mille fois plus que ceux des autres. »

Chloé ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle sentit ses joues chauffer instinctivement. _Stupide Tomate_ , insulta-t-elle mentalement alors qu'elle entendait son majordome roucouler d'adoration. Sourcils à nouveau froncés, elle fusilla du regard l'homme qui les fixait avec tendresse, et claqua sa langue au palais afin de montrer son mécontentement.

« Jean-Pierre ! » Réprimanda la fille du maire en tapant du poing sur sa cuisse, n'arrivant pas à cacher son embarras malgré sa volonté.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je pensais simplement que c'était l'une des plus douces choses que l'on pouvait vous dire. » Sourit-il doucement, les paupières fermées.

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa également Chloé tout en grommelant pour sauver les apparences _._

« Mais je pense que nous nous éloignons du sujet principal, Mademoiselle. »

« Il a raison. » Poursuivit immédiatement le rouquin.

La blonde soupira grassement et passa ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. C'est vrai, ils avaient assez divagué comme cela.

« En effet. Où en étions-nous, déjà ? Ha, oui. Mon père. Si mon père n'accepte pas le fait que je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie et qu'il refuse d'avoir Nathaniel comme gendre -peu importe le nombres d'arguments que j'utilise, alors je ne veux pas de lui à mon mariage. Appelez-moi une sans-cœur si vous le souhaitez, mais ma décision est prise. »

Chloé regarda ensuite Jean-Charles prendre une gorgée de sa limonade sans un mot, soupirer légèrement d'aise, et répondre enfin à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, bien que cela soit une méthode plutôt radicale, vous êtes adulte à présent : votre décision vous appartient. » Approuva-t-il avant de continuer. « Donc, si je comprends bien vos intentions, vous voudriez que j'empêche par tous les moyens Monsieur Bourgeois de se rendre à votre mariage, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est une idée à creuser mais non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux. » Répondit-elle. « En fait... comme mon père ne sera pas présent, je n'aurai, de ce fait, pas de figure paternelle. Alors je me demandais si... je me demandais si vous voudriez y venir en tant que père ? »

Son majordome, qui jusque-là affichait un visage attentif aux mots de son ancienne protégée, ne put s'empêcher de se retrouver bouche-bée. Il cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Avant de baisser lentement le regard sur les glaçons qui étaient doucement en train de fondre à la surface de sa limonade. La blonde, qui n'osait pratiquement plus respirer et qui entendait le sang tambouriner dans ses tempes, l'observa en silence, suspendu à sa réponse.

Du coin de l'œil, elle nota rapidement que Nathaniel caressait doucement son pouce avec le sien dans un geste apaisant. Les mains moites, elle resserra un énième fois son emprise sur sa main, et une partie de son esprit culpabilisa en imaginant que la main du rouquin devait être blanche à force de la compresser.

Chloé comptait les secondes dans sa tête tout en mâchant anxieusement l'intérieur de ses joues. Lorsque dix secondes furent passées, la patience de la fille du maire eu raison d'elle, et son subconscient l'obligea à ouvrir sa bouche pour prendre la parole et combler le silence ambiant.

« Je-J'veux dire. » Bégaya Chloé pour la première fois. « Ça serait logique. Vous vous êtes occupé de moi durant toute mon enfance et vous m'avez aidé à devenir une bonne personne. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang mais je vous considère comme un membre de la famille. Vous êtes comme un deuxième père pour moi, Jean-Daniel et... » Chloé s'arrêta pour déglutir. « Si mon propre père ne peux pas être à mes côtés le jour de mon mariage, j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui-... »

« C'est d'accord. » Coupa-t-il calmement à voix basse.

La voix de son majordome était tellement chuchotée qu'elle avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha-t-elle tout de même, ne voulant pas croire à une hallucination.

Les yeux verts pâle de l'homme à la moustache scintillèrent d'émotion, clairement touché.

« C'est d'accord, Mademoiselle. » Répéta-t-il. « Rien ne me rendrais plus heureux que de vous accompagner à l'autel et d'assister à votre mariage en tant que père. »

Les battements du cœur de Chloé s'accélérèrent doucement tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Picotement, chaleur, et soulagement étaient les émotions qui se succédaient dans tout son corps. Le nœud qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son estomac avait remonté et avait pris place dans sa gorge, de même que des larmes perlaient petit à petit le coin de ses yeux.

« Vraiment... ? » Demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres fines de son ancien serviteur.

« Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, cela me chagrine que votre père ne puisse pas voir à quel point Nathaniel est véritablement bon pour vous. Mais comme il ne semble pas décidé à accepter votre union avec l'homme que vous avez choisie, cela ne me dérange pas de prendre sa place lors de la cérémonie. »

« Vous acceptez vraiment... ? » Questionna-t-elle à nouveau, l'air toujours hébété.

« Si tel est votre désir, Mademoiselle... » Finit-il en portant loyalement une main sur son cœur. « J'en serais honoré. »

Chloé papillonna des yeux. Le souffle de soulagement qui passa ensuite ses lèvres ressemblait plus à un sanglot étranglé, et elle porta instinctivement une main à son visage pour cacher les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à son majordome pour se lever, faire le tour de la table basse, et se pencher pour entourer doucement les épaules de la blonde. Elle sentit que Nathaniel relâchait sa main afin qu'elle puisse rendre l'étreinte de l'homme.

Lèvres tremblantes, elle s'agrippa à ses omoplates et reposa son front contre son épaule pour pleurer en silence malgré les gémissements qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient entre eux mais elle s'en fichait. Là, niché dans les bras de son majordome, elle se sentait bien.

 _Comme avant. Comme à la maison_.

Son costume était doux, et le parfum de soupline qui s'en dégageait l'apaisait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire combien sa réponse positive la soulageait et lui ôtait d'un énorme poids mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Alors elle resserra brièvement ses ongles contre le tissu noir de son ancien serviteur, et patienta avant de pouvoir parler.

Après plusieurs secondes où son majordome lui frottait le dos dans un mouvement réconfortant, la fille du maire prit un inspiration chancelante et expira lentement. Elle déglutit péniblement et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Merci Jean-Sébastien. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. » Admit-elle d'une voix encore rauque.

« Vous le méritez, Mademoiselle. »

Chloé le serra une dernière fois de toutes ses forces et relâcha doucement son étreinte. Une fois écartée de lui, elle essuya son maquillage et jeta une rapide œillade vers son ancien serviteur.

« Je vais bien, Jean-François. Vous pouvez allez vous rasseoir. »

L'homme aux yeux vert olives regagna alors sa place en face d'eux. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, et Chloé l'imita avec son propre verre. Elle avait gorge sèche d'avoir pleurer et le liquide frais lui rafraîchit la trachée ainsi que la cage thoracique.

« Merci infiniment... » Lâcha-t-elle une fois de plus, pleine de gratitude.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant du mariage, où en sont les préparatifs ? Vous avez bientôt finis ? » Voulut-il savoir.

« Tout est organisé. » Se permit de répondre Nathaniel.

« J'ai déjà choisi ma robe de mariée avec Sabrina, les activités de salle ont été décidés, et les repas ont été validés par le traiteur : il y a juste la pièce montée et les desserts qui seront fait par la Boulangerie Tom & Sabine. » Enchaîna la blonde en piquant un chocolat dans la boîte. « Nous n'avons plus qu'à appeler le traiteur, le propriétaire de la salle que nous avons loués, et l'église pour nous assurer que notre date est bien réservé et que tout est ok. »

A l'entente du mot « église », son majordome avait haussé les sourcils. Il avait raison d'être surpris puisque depuis qu'elle était petite, Chloé détestait aller à l'église les dimanches matins et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis. Perdre son temps avec toutes ses paroles et prières, être en apnée à cause de l'odeur écœurante de l'encens, et manger une hostie au goût infect..., très peu pour elle. Elle avait mieux à faire de ses matinées, comme regarder les dessins-animés ou jouer avec Doudou Malin, et avait donc décider de ne plus y aller depuis qu'elle était en Primaire.

Elle était d'accord pour dire que cela aurait pu être plus rapide de faire une cérémonie de mariage en mairie, mais le souci, c'est qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas aller dans la mairie de son père. Elle aurait très bien pu programmer le rendez-vous dans la mairie d'une autre commune, mais comme la famille de Nathaniel était croyante, elle avait alors fait une concession.

La voix de son majordome s'éleva enfin entre eux et sortit Chloé de ses pensées.

« Si tout est déjà prêt, alors je suis content pour vous. Mais sachez, Mademoiselle, que si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je serais ravi de vous donner un coup de main. »

Chloé hochait la tête pendant qu'elle réfléchissait en bourdonnant.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider à placer les invités lorsqu'ils arriveront dans la salle ? »

« Aucun problème » Accepta-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête, paupières closes.

« Bien. Mais dès que vous avez terminée cette tâche, n'allez pas en cuisine pour servir les plats, c'est bien compris ? » Ordonna-t-elle d'un index autoritaire pointé vers lui.

« Oui, Mademoiselle. » Acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire mi-amusée mi triste.

Chloé grommelait ce qui semblait être un « Y'a intérêt... » tout en croisant les bras et en s'adossant au fond du canapé. Elle regarda ensuite Jean-Simon prendre soin de retirer la tranche de citron vert avant de finir son verre de limonade. Il soupira d'aise, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et posa une paume sur le cadrant tout en levant la tête.

« Bien, je vais devoir y aller. » Annonça-t-il.

La fille du maire ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant ça mais elle ne pouvait pas le retenir pour toujours. Il avait encore une vie et un travail à faire malgré tout. Il se leva donc de son fauteuil, imité par les deux futurs mariés qui traversèrent la salon pour s'engager dans le petit sas d'entrée.

L'homme à la moustache arrivait devant la porte et l'ouvrait en silence. Il pivota ensuite sur lui-même et fit face aux deux jeunes. Il se pencha légèrement, paupières closes et main sur la poitrine, et parla à nouveau.

« Merci de m'avoir accueilli. Et merci pour la boisson, elle était exactement comme je l'aime. »

« Y'a pas de quoi. Merci à vous d'être venu, Jean. » Répondit Nathaniel en faisant un pas et en lui tendant la main.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Renchérit-il naturellement.

Après leur poignée de main, ce fut au tour de Chloé de s'avancer aux côtés de Nathaniel pour faire face à son invité. En croisant le regard étrangement timide de sa protégée qui avait croisé les bras sous ses aisselles dans une posture mal assuré, ce dernier sourit doucement pour la rassurer, les yeux pleins de tendresse.

« J'ai été très ému par votre demande à propos de votre mariage, vous savez ? Je n'ai pas d'enfants, et même si nous ne sommes pas lié par le sang, je vous considère sincèrement comme ma propre fille. »

Son cœur rata un battement et elle fût obligé de porter une main à son cœur pour s'assurer qu'il battait encore. Les larmes menaçaient de lui monter à nouveau aux yeux mais elle arriva à se contrôler à temps.

« Jean-Maurice... » Articula Chloé, touchée par cet aveu.

« Le mariage est dans quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons d'ici là, mais prenez soin de vous quand même, Mademoiselle. Vous aussi, Nathaniel. »

« Nous vous en faites pas monsieur, si je ne peux pas veiller sur Chloé, Doudou Malin le fera à ma place. » Commenta alors le rouquin.

Sa phrase était à peine terminée que Chloé lâchait un halètement offensé en tournant si brusquement la tête que sa nuque craquait au passage. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde et adressait un regard plein de trahison à son fiancé, les joues roses de honte.

« Nath ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant sans ménagement à l'épaule.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il avec un visage qui n'était même pas désolé.

En reportant son attention sur son majordome, elle remarqua qu'il avait la bouche ouverte en forme de « o », clairement surpris d'apprendre que sa petite protégée utilisait encore la peluche de son enfance.

« Et vous ! » Reprit-elle en pointant à nouveau un index autoritaire pendant qu'il sursautait. « Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur ce que vous venez d'entendre ! »

L'ancien serviteur cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis répondit calmement à la voix menaçante de la blonde.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit, Mademoiselle. » Dit-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient contre son gré dans un sourire amusé.

« Cessez de sourire comme ça, Jean-Régis ! » S'énerva Chloé en tapant du pied.

L'homme ferma une énième ses paupières et baissa la tête, l'air plein de remords.

« Milles excuses, Mademoiselle. »

Il eut au moins l'amabilité de paraître désolé pour avoir osé se moquer d'elle, mais la blonde le jugeait encore en plissant les yeux, bras croisés dans un signe de mécontentement. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête et croisait une nouvelle fois son regard, un lueur de fierté et d'affection brillait dans ses pupilles.

« Je trouve ça juste tellement mignon que Doudou Malin vous soit encore fidèle après toutes ces années que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire d'adoration. »

« Raah, mais arrêtez, bon sang ! » Râla-t-elle activement.

Les plaintes de la fille du maire firent rire l'homme au costume noir. Il reprit son calme et fit un pas en arrière pour montrer qu'il partait vraiment.

« Bon. J'ai assez tardé. Je vais y aller. » Dit-il tout de même.

« C'est ça, au revoir. » Grommela Chloé qui avait recroisé les bras et avait détourné la tête d'un air boudeur.

« Au revoir, Jean. » Salua Nathaniel de la main.

Le majordome hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir. Il avait seulement fait quelques pas que la voix de Chloé résonna dans le couloir illuminé par les lampes latérales.

« Jean-Loup ! Merci encore pour tout ! » Lâcha-t-elle.

Il leva un regard au-dessus de son épaule et lui donna un petit sourire. Après un dernier signe de tête, il continua son chemin pour accéder à l'ascenseur et la blonde referma enfin la porte d'entrée.

« Bon sang mais t'as encore combien de prénom en réserve... ? » Marmonna le rouquin d'un air choqué.

« Encore un bon paquet, ne t'en fais pas. » Répliqua-t-elle dans un petit rictus amusé.

« Ce n'est pas marrant, Chloé. »

La réponse de Nathaniel arracha un rire à la blonde, qui finit par reprendre son sérieux pour tourner la tête vers lui et pour lui donner, cette fois-ci, un gentil coup à l'épaule.

« Mais sérieusement, merci à toi aussi. D'avoir été là, je veux dire. »

« Oh. » Répondit-il simplement avant d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela n'avait été rien. « Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, donc c'est tant mieux. »

Une seconde s'écoula pendant laquelle Chloé hochait la tête en signe d'approbation, puis elle aperçut le regard azur que lui donnait Nathaniel. A la vue du sourire taquin qui grandissait au coin des lèvres, et alors que Chloé allait l'interroger ou le mettre en garder sur ce qu'il allait faire remarquer, la phrase sournoise était déjà sortie.

« Même si t'as fini par chialer à la fin. »

« Excuse-moi ?! Comment oses-tu ?! » Rétorqua-t-elle, une main sur sa poitrine, clairement outré.

« J'espère que tu ne pleureras pas comme ça lors de notre cérémonie. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu rigoles, mon pauvre Nathaniel ? Je ne suis pas Rose ! »

« Je suis sûr que je peux te faire pleurer avec les vœux de mariage que j'ai écris pour toi. »

« Ha ! Bah j'voudrais bien voir ça, tiens ! » Se moqua-t-elle d'un air hautain.

« Tu prends le pari ? » Demanda-t-il en offrant sa paume.

Chloé frissonna à son brusque changement de ton. Plus aucune trace de malice n'était visible sur son visage et le regard intense qu'il lui donnait signifiait qu'il était très sérieux à ce sujet.

Mais la blonde aimait les défis et elle refusait de passer pour une mauviette si elle déclinait sa provocation. Elle n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de prendre la main de son fiancé dans la sienne et de la secouer fermement.

L'artiste peintre quitta ensuite l'entrée et gagna le salon, la fille du maire sur les talons. Il se pencha vers la table basse pour saisir les verres vides tandis que la blonde prit la boîte de chocolats qu'on lui avait offert..

« Tu demanderas à ton majordome d'apporter des mouchoirs, tu en auras besoin, avertit-il en dirigeant vers le comptoir.

« Hmpf ! Jean-Yves n'aura pas besoin de s'encombrer avec un tas de paquet de mouchoirs. » Répliqua-t-elle en agitant une main en l'air, comme si elle chassait une mouche qui l'agaçait.

Peu importe si son majordome apportait des mouchoirs ou non, tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour la représenter en tant que figure paternelle et qu'elle marcherait fièrement accrochée à son bras au milieu de l'allée.

* * *

 **.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Une question à poser pour 14 pages... Vous trouvez ça normal vous ?! J'ai un peu abusée parce qu'à la base, l'histoire devait faire peut-être 10-11 pages mais j'étais inspirée donc... voilà. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plût !

Un autre one-shot sur ces deux personnages est en cours mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je l'aurai fini. J'aime tellement la relation entre Chloé et son majordome que c'est impossible de ne pas écrire sur eux ! Elle est tellement adorable et possède plein de potentiel pour la rédemption de Chloé ! Et puis, tout ses faux prénoms pour le majordome sont juste trop marrants pour ne pas continuer ce running gag lol !

Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! :)


End file.
